Maka's Firsts
by Techno Skittles
Summary: All of Maka's first experiences shared with her weapon right by her side. Rated K for now, but it will probably be moving up soon


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine because I can't have nice things apparently…**

**Notes: Before the start of the series, one of their first missions, not particularly manga or anime-verse, they are not dating….I think that's about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's First Snow<strong>

"It's all so….beautiful."

Soul shoved his hands farther into his coat pockets, attempting to shield them from the harsh air surrounding them. Bitter wind slapped his cheeks, staining them and his nose red. Snow danced in flurries around his head, getting caught in his silvery locks and eyelashes, unseen because of the similar colors. His body shook and he sneezed, wondering how in the world he was so cold when he was donning a coat, jacket, pullover, long-sleeved shirt, heat-insulated gloves, and a scarf. Especially since his meister, currently sitting next to him on the bench they were resting on, was perfectly fine in her thin black trench coat that was fitted for the Nevada heat and plaid mini-skirt, no leggings.

He glanced up at her and saw her lush green eyes taking in the sights around her, despite the fact that the entire street was just trashed and torn up from the battle that took place just a few minutes ago. Thinking on it, that was probably the reason the cold wasn't bothering her. With all of the running around a meister did during battle, she would be working too hard to have time to be cold while all he did was kind of sit there and be swung around. Still, it was a little impressive that she was still so warm minutes after the battle.

Yet, Soul knew it wasn't healthy to be so cold after working your muscles like that. Heated muscles weren't supposed to cool too fast, otherwise they'd end up sore and stiff. Plus, this was just their fourth mission: she wasn't used to the rigorous work of a true scythemeister, so Soul knew he'd already be dealing with her whining and complaining tomorrow about stiff joints and sore muscles.

Soul unbuttoned his coat, reluctantly giving up his warmth and wrapped it around Maka, who finally snapped out of her reverie to look at him, quirking an eyebrow at him curiously. He said nothing as he stripped of his jacket, feeling _really_ cold now, to wrap it around her bare legs.

"You'll freeze," he said simply, sensing her questioning glance.

She seemed to accept this, finally noticing that it _was_ kind of cold outside and that she wasn't wearing the appropriate attire for weather like this. He couldn't blame her though, not totally. While he had grown up in New York, where the winter cold was especially harsh, this kind of weather wasn't abnormal. He dressed up as he should and that's all there was too it. Maka on the other hand grew up in Nevada, land of the sun. A desert that just soaked up the heat by day and lost it gradually by night. Sure, the nights were still really cold, but not _this_ cold. She didn't know any better.

"You know, I've never seen snow before."

He wasn't surprised. Yet he looked over at her again, noticing how she curled up in her coat gratefully, the snowy chills taking its toll on her.

"Just on TV." She paused and looked to the sky and flinched when a snowflake landed on her nose. "But up close, I never would've thought it'd be so….peaceful."

Soul nodded in mutual agreement, just to please her. He honestly didn't think there was anything special to it; it was just frozen rain. Chilled precipitation. He'd grown up with it, he'd played in it, and he'd gotten sick because of it.

But his meister had never seen it, so he decided to not ruin the moment for her. It wouldn't be very cool of him to ruin her very first snow.

So they sat on the bench quietly as the snow drifted in downwards spirals soundlessly, the magic of the setting only marred by the large hole in the street before them and the dark blood from the kishin spilled on the bricks being covered with the small white flakes.

"Hey Maka."

"Hmmm?"

"Let's have some hot chocolate when we get home. You know, since it's your first snow and all."

Maka looked over at him and smiled brightly, ignoring how much it stretched her frozen stiff cheeks. "I'd like that." She leaned over and curled into him and Soul blushed as he tried to decipher whether she did it as a sweet gesture or to find warmth.

As he mulled over this, he realized his hands stopped shaking in his jacket and smiled.

He wasn't cold anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**You know what I hate? That I go to write something (this oneshot I've been planning for forever, GP chapter 8, Exchanges chap 3) and then end up writing something completely different. ._.**

**Yeah. It's annoying.**

**But, I hope you enjoyed this little sidetrack my brain came up with. I'm going to make this a oneshot collection of all of Maka's Firsts.**

**So if you have any ideas, go ahead and put them in your review.**

**Examples:**

**Maka's First Kiss**

**Maka's First Book**

**Maka's First Pocky**

**Maka's First Sock**

**Maka's First Vampire (Okay, now I'm getting stupid. But you get my point.)**

**And if you have any preferences, go ahead and add that too.**

**Sorry this one was short. :/ But when I thought it out, there wasn't much to it.**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
